In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a carrier for tools and other similar articles comprised of a flexible bag and a frame which is in combination with the bag.
Tradesmen and craftsmen often find it necessary to carry multiple tools for practice of their trade. Various types of bags and containers have been developed to facilitate the transport of such tools. Often such bags or containers are fabricated from a fabric such as canvas or a vinyl material. Various designs of such containers or bags are available. Nonetheless there remains a need for improved designs and further the need for designs which are collapsible or may be folded for ease of transport and for appropriate ease of packaging in order to market the products. Additionally, there remains the need for tool bags designed to carry heavy, electrically operated tools such as drills as well as attachments and power sources for such tool in a manner which provides protection and the capability of organization of the tool parts and accessories.